


What If

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Gay, M/M, Ship, bxb - Freeform, relationship, relationshipproblems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Michael thinks of what he could've done differently in a failed relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> please please please comments your thoughts on this and don't be afraid to criticize my work

Michael like to think. He can't decide if this is good or not, right now he he would consider it a bad thing as the flow of 'what if''s plague his mind.

What if he didn't drink so much. Would Calum love him then? He knew he drank more than any nineteen year old should. He knew that the alcohol made him a mean nasty person to the people he loves, usually Calum. 

What if he wasn't so controlling. Everything Calum did always had to be a certain way, it all had to please Michael in some way. The way he dressed, his friends, who he followed on instagram, how much care and love he gave to Michael. It all had to be how Michael wanted all the time, and for that he is forever regretful.

What if he wasn't to selfish. Maybe he would be holding Calum in his arms right now. He always picked himself over Calum, even if it was something small Calum wanted, Michael wouldn't do it because it was out his way. Michael found himself constantly picking getting high with friends then spending time with the so called love of his life. 

What if Michael wasn't so horny. Maybe he would be kissing the small tan boy right now. But of course he always thought about sex. All he wanted and sex, sex, and sex, and it wasn't a secret that Calum was tired of it. But he did it anyway, because he felt like it was the only way he could make Michael happy. It wasn't. 

Michael knew there were probably more reasons to Calum's leaving. Maybe there was someone better, that was something Michael worried about a lot, someone better. And quite frankly he should, because he was an ass to the smaller boy. Maybe he didn't love Michael anymore. Another scary thought but it was so fucking reasonable it made Michael go insane. Maybe Michael was holding Calum back from his full potential, something he knew was true. Calum was too busy putting up with Michael's bullshit to do anything for himself. 

Michael craved for Calum so badly at this point, he knew what he had to do. He knew it was dumb, and he was probably gonna get yelled at, but he also knew Calum was too good of a catch for him to let go so easily. So Michael wiped his eyes put on some skinny jeans and drove to Calum's house. 

Michael parked his car in the familiar driveway and stares out the window starting to regret coming over. Michael cant see a scenario where this end well. He knows this isn't a good idea any way shape or form, but right when he goes to start the car he hears his name being called.

“Michael?” He hears Calum's voice say. He sees the boy on his front porch with a coat wrapped around him protecting him from the cold. He looks confused as he walks closer to the car, and Michael is frozen as he watches Calum in all his glory and beauty. 

“What are you doing here Michael?” Calum asks his eyebrows furrowed in confusing. 

Michael just stares, because honestly he doesn't know what he is doing here. 

“Hello?” Calum asks awakening Michael from his daydreams. 

“Hi,” Michael says voice quite and fragile. 

“Are you gonna explain to me why you are at my house Michael?” Calum asks his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I miss you,” Michael responds weakly looking up at Calum.

“I missed you too all those times you left me Michael, and i'm done missing you,” Calum says sharply. Almost offended how someone who has left him alone can act like such a victim. 

Michael would be lying if he said that didn't break his heart in half, he knew he fucked up Calum so bad, something he will never forgive himself for. “I've changed baby, I've thought about it and I know I fucked up, and I know I can't make up for what I did, but if you give me a chance I can prove to you I'm different now.”

Calum shakes his head in disgust and snickers. “You're only two months too late.”

“Better late than never right?” Michael says.

Calum rolls his eyes not even bothering to respond. He turns around walking back towards the door. Michael isn't gonna let him go though, he gets out of the car and chases Calum grabbing his arm causing Calum to turn around. 

“Calum, please just listen. Do you remember that one time at a few months ago when I said I only see you in my future?” Michael asks and Calum nods. 

“Just remember I mean that Calum, and I may have lost sight of what was important, but I see it now, I see how bad I fucked up and I want to learn from my mistakes, so please Calum Hood let me show you how much you mean to me,” Michael begs his eyes pleading all in it's own. Calum bites his lip before replying. 

“Michael, if you fuck up this time, no second chances you're out the door,” Calum sighs, he can't believe he is doing this.

Michael smiles, “good thing I will not be fucking up anymore.” Michael grabs Calum's face smashing Calum's lips to his. He can't believe he was dumb enough to almost let this slip away.

And all Michael can think about right now in this very moment, as he is watching his fiance, Calum walk down the aisle.

What if he didn't chase after Calum?


End file.
